


He Reeds Me Like an Open Book

by jojenrad



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, University, branjen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojenrad/pseuds/jojenrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Branjen University AU that I just needed to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Reedfluence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my second Branjen fic and I really loved writing this first chapter. I don't know how long I'm planning this to be also I'll try to update it as fast as I can. I love writing about this pairing so much idk ANYWAY I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS IT'S REALLY FAST PACED BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I WRITE comments are veeeeeery appreciated! x

It was December, nearing the end of first semester. I’ve been here exactly 4 months. I’ve made exactly 0 friends. Most people think I’m an arrogant prick. (Which to be completely honest isn’t always true I mean I am humble most of the time). My roommate is either passed out or out clubbing and whenever he’s here, we don’t talk much. Basically, sometimes, it sucks being a Stark.

I’m not complaining, really, I love my family. I just don’t like our money-pooping-cocky-assholes reputation. (Also not completely true). I haven’t made an effort to alter anyone’s thoughts about me, essentially, I don’t care, so it’s kind of my fault.

My childhood friends are all still in the country, the _real_ arrogant pricks, sitting in their lovely mansions drinking expensive chocolate. “What’s the point in studying when you’re sitting on a mine of gold?” Right. You’d think people want an education.

Now in two weeks, I’ll have to go back there and pretend that we're the exact same people and that I don’t stand against everything they believe in. I'm _so_ excited.

 

* * *

 

 

8:32 pm. Thursday. I’d just gotten out of the shower, a towel wrapped around my waist and two sets of eyes on me.

One set was my roommate’s, blue and sleepy. The other set was a shocking deep green that reminded me of ancient forests, he had the dusty hair to match. I stood there mesmerized by him for a while until he spoke.

“Hey.” With that simple greeting, he’s managed to send shivers down my spine.

“You must be Bran, Tommen’s roommate. I’m Jojen.” He finishes with a smile.

I must’ve been quiet for a while because Tom let’s out an awkward cough to get my attention. “Hi, um, Jojen, I’m sorry it’s just really cold and I need to get dressed.” What I don’t say is _sorry Mr. Forest eyes Jojen I was busy questioning my sexuality and the entire meaning of life at the sight of you_.  I cross my bed, which he is, in fact, sitting on to my drawers. I grab black jeans and a grey jumper, underwear too of course, and change into them quickly. I swear I can feel him smirking behind my back.

“So Bran, before you say no, hear me out.” Tommen is suddenly too close to my face for comfort.

“You opening that sentence with before you say no _really_ makes me want to say no.”

“No no no you can’t say no alright dude listen, Jojen and I are going to this party alright so you have to come, man, it’s a winter break farewell thing you CAN’T say no alright.” He’s holding my arms now, locking me in place.

“You know how I feel about parties they’re a waste of time they’re so _stu_ -“

“This one won’t be I swear it’s going to be fun you need to meet some people alright man I promised auntie that I’ll force you out of your comfort zone.” Did I fail to mention he's my cousin? Well. It’s really weird that he’s brought Mr. Forest eyes to our room (who by the way has been laughing this entire time) because he knows how I feel about strangers in my habitat. He must really want me to go.

“OKAY FINE.” I push him out of the way and grab for my towel and toss it over my head. “But if it’s lame, when we get back I’m going to tell your mom you had girls over all the time and that you’re also a crack addict.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

We head out as soon as I’m sure my hair is dry enough for me not to die of hypothermia.

“It is going to be lame by the way, Tommen always drags me into parties in case he passes out in a hedge and loses his underwear, I don’t mind though as long as there’s free drinks and food.” Jojen marks as we walk down the street.

“Shut up! You know you enjoy them you bastard.” Tom yells at him. I wonder if he’s already had a drink or two.

As soon as the door opens a girl throws her arms around Tom, whispering into his ears and dragging him in. Jojen and I exchange amused looks. Tom turns around to yell once again “Make friends coz!”

I thank god for the company of Mr. Forest eyes and pray that he doesn’t ditch me as well. “Let’s get some drinks, yeah?” I nod at him and thank god some more. We grab some questionable drinks and head out to the backyard. It’s thankfully warm as there’s a bonfire in addition to a barbecue on.

“So, Bran, Tommy’s mysterious cousin, we finally meet.” Jojen says, gulping up his drink.

“Trust me there’s nothing mysterious about me.” I say, wincing at the horrible taste in my throat.

“Oh really? He talks about you all the time but for some reason I’ve never seen you with him! You’d think cousins would be closer than brothers.”

“He talks about me?” I almost choke out, giving Jojen another reason to laugh at me, “I mean I don’t know I just don’t talk to most people and most people don’t talk to me.”

  “You’re talking to me.”

And it’s true. I’m talking to him and I find myself wanting to talk to him for the rest of the night. I want to talk to him tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and I don’t know if it’s the effect of this disgusting beverage that for some reason I haven’t stopped drinking, but I’m talking to him. The hours pass and I find myself telling him about my family, how I feel judged by everyone, the fact that basically no one likes me because I own socks that cost more than their flats. And he listens. And he laughs. And I laugh too.

He’s not from our university and a close friend of Tommen’s which explains why he doesn’t think we come from a family of whale killers. I don’t think he thinks at all. He makes every stupid thing I worry about seem pointless, worthless, _or is it the drink?_ I decide I like Mr. Forest eyes. He tells me that he comes from a small family, him, his mom and his older sister and he talks fondly about them both. I tell him that I like his eyes. He tells me most people find them intimidating and then I realize that _I just told Mr. Forest eyes that I like his goddamned forest eyes!_ I feel a sudden warmth on my face and I also feel his eyes on me and I feel his body _really_ close and-

And Tom walks out, crashing on the grass. We both run and haul him up.

“I don’t th-think I like this party anymore I think I might be a bit d-drunk too.”

“Yeah, you think.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time we make it back to our place Tom’s already passed out. We throw him on his bed and Jojen takes his shoes off.

“Oh god I’ve never had to carry his drunk ass all the way back here and witness this first-hand.” I say, taking my now soaked in Tom’s saliva jumper off.

“I do. All the time.” Jojen says, crashing on my bed.

“Wait, that means you must’ve seen me before then?” I point out, jumper still in hands.

“Not really, you’re a heavy sleeper, always on your stomach.”

“Oh.” Is all I can manage, what I don’t though is _that’s weird Jojen because I always go to sleep and wake up on my back and I am a heavy sleeper yes but-_

But suddenly he’s up, my jumper’s on the floor and I’m pressed to the wall with his body against mine.

“I don’t think you’re arrogant,” he whispers, lips dancing on my neck, “I don’t care what anyone else thinks of you, I like you, Bran.” After that he lingers a bit more, hand now flat against my naked chest. He trails it down to my stomach and like that, he pushes away, and walks out.

I don’t know what’s more embarrassing, my hard on or my flushed face.


	2. Wreck Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to involve Tommen more in this because he's a blond fucking babe and he deserves more love I hope you guys don't hate me for it! Also guys please don't be mad at me this is a short chapter yes but I just wanted to end it at that. I'll make the next one longer I promise and there'll be a Bran/Jojen interaction involving some shrooooooms.

I thought about him on the walk home. I thought about him when I took my coat off and I thought about him lying in bed. I thought of all the things I could’ve told him but didn’t _wouldn't_. I thought about telling him _yes, Bran, I’ve seen your sleeping face every time I was in your room and despite the heavy smell of alcohol and the throbbing in my head I looked at you and I thought, god, he’s beautiful._

I thought about wanting so bad to kiss him, how so bad I wanted to spoil every innocent inch of his body.

I was drunk last night, _he_ was drunk last night I don’t think he even realized it. I had to leave, if _when_ I kiss him, I want him to remember it, completely. There’s also the fact that being close to him makes me nervous which is odd because _no one_ makes me nervous. No one except _him_.

And I loved it, I want him to be in control of my nerves. I want him to _wrack_ them. I want him to _wreck me_.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up, I’ve decided I’m never going to drink anything other than water ever again in my life. I feel so sick _so_ sick that even my sick feels sick. I think I’m going to murder Tom and his stupid ideas why on earth did I even agree to go and oh _oh god._ Mr. Forest eyes. The reason I agreed. _That_. Happened.

It all starts coming back to me _and I want to d i s a p p e a r._

Tom’s gone at least, he clearly doesn’t want to face my wrath.

I drink some water and get in the shower regardless of my need to lie still and do nothing all day. Nothing but helplessly think about Jojen, of course. Who knew I would fall for the first person that actually treated me like I’m normal, a person I’m also not related to? _Typical._

The rest of the day is a blur, I don’t have any lectures to attend and nothing at all that needs to be done. By the time Tommen comes back I’m too emotionally drained to even yell at him. I want to ask him for Jojen’s number but I don’t. If someone’s going to reach out to the other, it’s going to be him. Why’d he pull back all of a sudden?

But then I remember that I’m doing it again, getting worked up over nothing. He was drunk. _We_ were drunk. It meant nothing, he probably doesn’t even remember.

_Sigh._

* * *

 

 

It’s been two days. _Two fucking days!_

And I haven’t seen him. Haven’t spoken to him. And I’m going insane.

Tommy’s been avoiding me too, possibly because he wasn’t as wasted as I thought he was, possibly because saw me going all licky lick on his cousin. I’m so fucking _stupid_. But it doesn’t make sense because Tommy wouldn’t judge me he knows that-

Unless

_Unless_

Unless, oh god, does _he_ like Bran?  

No no I’m just over-thinking again he’s probably just protective of him nothing more I need to stop fucking thinking so much about this. I wish that I could just _stop_ thinking about this. God.

Eventually, I text him.

Me: _hey man why’ve u been MIA?_

Tommy _: Just sorting out some school shit sorry!!!!_

Me: _can we hang out soon? need to talk to u_

Tommy: _I’ll come over in 2 cool?_

Me: _yeah_

And in 2 hours, he’s at my door.

“I haven’t been busy with school. Not really. I’ve been avoiding you.” _No shit Sherlock!_ He’s soaked from blond curls to feet. I drag him inside, cutting him off.

“Explain.” I say, throwing him my towel.

“I’ve noticed the way you look at Bran. I’ve always known you liked him,” we never break eye contact “I don’t want him to get hurt Jojen he’s never been with anyone okay?”

“I’m not going to hurt him _you know me_.”

“Yeah I know you! I know you’re fragile I-“

“Tommen tell me what this is really about because you and I both know you don’t believe anything you just said.”

He stands up, hesitates, and then hugs me. “I love you alright?”

My heart stops beating.

“It’s always been me and you and I don’t want to lose you.” His arms tighten around my waist and I pull his face in my hands. “You’re never going to lose me Tommy, not to anyone.” I leave a kiss on his forehead then hug him back.

_The jealous prick!_

He stays over for the rest of the day. We play video games and eat junk and he tells me that he’s cool with me liking Bran and makes me promise I won’t hurt his virgin ass _at least not so much._ He leaves me with another hug, a wink, and Bran’s number.

 

**12:34AM. Sunday.**

_Hi Bran,_

_Mysterious,_

_Bran._


	3. Shrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am and I'm sure I have a lot to say about this chapter but I honestly can't think of anything right now and oh my knowledge on shrooms is minimum I've never done them before but we all know book!Jojen and book!Bran must have because come on green dreams and warging really anyway yes I'll stop talking now

Tommen, Jojen and I have been hanging out almost every day now. If he’s not at our place, we’re at his. I’m either asleep, with him, or talking to him on the phone. His late night calls are slowly becoming my favorite part of the day. It’s been great, yeah, but I wish we’d get time alone. Tommen’s always there. I mean I don’t mind it really I love spending time with him we’ve gotten close over the past couple of days but the thing is, we’re not running out of time together. I’m going to be with him when we get back home but I’m not going to be with Jojen.

And I really want to be with Jojen. _Alone_.

We’re all sitting in front of the TV watching _The Walking Dead_ when Jojen suddenly gets up and leaves to his room. He later walks back in with his arms behind his back.

“So I’ve got a parting gift for you two.”

Tommen and I exchange amused looks like we always do.

“You’re seeing us again in like a month but okay.” Tommen says with a questioning look.

“I’ve got shrooms.” Jojen announces, throwing a bag on the table.

“Shrooms?”

“Shrooms.”

“ _Shrooms!_ ”

“Shrooms.”

“Oh hell no man I am not letting my baby cousin take shrooms they’ll fuck him up I mean where did you even get them _do you want to kill us?_ ” Jojen and I laugh at him.

“I know people.”

“Yeah, you know people, occupation: assassination!”

“I’m down for it, Tommen you can watch over us.”

“Man you’ve changed I don’t know if I’m proud or hurt.”

Eventually Tommen agrees, Jojen packs some stuff and we head out.

“So where are we going exactly?”

“The forest.”

Mr. Forest Eyes in a forest. Perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

After an hour’s walk, we finally get deep enough into the forest. We decide we’re having a gram each and I still can’t believe that I’m actually doing this.

“Should I tie you guys around a tree? You know, just in case?”

“Shut up Tommy.” Jojen says, chewing the shrooms and asking me to do the same.

He lies down on his back but I just stand against a tree, waiting for it to kick in.

After 40 minutes, Jojen starts laughing. _His laughing makes me laugh!_ He gets up and grabs my hands, still laughing. “Let’s chase after them Bran!”

I follow, not knowing who _them_ are. I can hear Tommen shouting at us not to get too far and I nod at him but why would he say something like that _we’re free Tommen!_ Everything around me looks bright and alive and I’m _free!_

“Come on Bran hurry!”

We’re running and laughing but we’re actually flying it feels like I’m going to fall but _I’m flying!_

_Flying flying flying_ until we hit a tree. It’s white and its leaves are red. It looks like the sky wept blood upon it. Mr. Forest Eyes falls under the tree and pulls me down on him. I lean in and look at his eyes. _He has the forest inside of his head!_ My laughter gets cut off by him putting his hand behind my neck and pulling me even closer. He tilts his head and now his lips are on my neck.

_I’m a puddle of water._

Lips on my collarbones.

_I’m the sky weeping blood._

Lips on my ears.

_I’m a hurricane of broken glass._

He breaks away and I can feel the world being torn apart and I think I’m going to disappear until his voice brings me back.

“Bran, look at me.”

I force my eyes open and I feel his hands warm on my cheeks.

“I want you, god, I want you Bran.”

His eyes look almost pleading and I should be saying _I want you too Jojen I want you I want your forest  eyes I want you_ but I can’t speak I can’t speak _I can’t breathe_.

And when he kisses me next, I feel like I’ve been dead my entire life and I’ve only now known what it means to be alive. His hands on my waist and my back and _everywhere_ , his lips rough on my lips and my neck and my chest, our desperate attempts at breathing. I never want this to end.

Until I hear the whistling, the crying, the wailing it’s coming from everywhere and I’m about to scream but Jojen shuts me up with a kiss once again and a _shh it’s my phone calm down Bran it’s my phone._

“He-yeah-yes?”

“Where the fuck are you guys it’s been 2 hours please tell me my cousin hasn’t been assassinated.”

“Uh, oh shit, fuck we’re coming back, now, now.” Jojen wipes at his mouth and chin and neck and my cheeks heat up at the mess I’ve made of him. On cue, he laughs at me.

We try to make our way back to Tommen, it’s not actually that hard to find our way back now that we’re not tripping as much.

“They got away you know.” Jojen breaks the silence.

“Who got away?”

“The strange birds.”

 

* * *

 

 

When we finally find Tommen, he looks like he’s been asleep.

“Were you asleep Tommy? So much for watching over us.” Jojen says mockingly.

“Oh shut up you guys practically ran off what was I supposed to- _holy shit_ were you attacked by a swarm of bees what happened to your neck- I, _oh_ oh!”

I want the earth to swallow me.

Jojen, though, unaffected at all, as usual, _laughs!_ The bastard!

And soon, we’re all laughing.


End file.
